Una Notte Di Inverno Per Amanti
by Gothic L
Summary: Una noche, en la cual, la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor e iluminaba la naturaleza cubierta por la nieve, un joven visitó a su amada... Advertencia: Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Uh… lo había escrito hace tiempo… pero hoy quería compartirlo con ustedes…

"Una noche de invierno para amantes"

**Una Notte Di Inverno Per Amanti**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En una noche de puro invierno donde la nieve caía del cielo nocturno cubriendo todo con una ligera manta blanca, un pelinegro, con la agilidad que poseía, entró sigilosamente a un cuarto.

El muchacho observó la cama que yacía en el medio del cuarto, algo modesto y no muy ostentoso, se acercó con lentos pasos hacia aquel mueble y ahí estaba ella. Quien, aún mientras dormía, mantenía sus ojos cubiertos al igual que su cuerpo abrazado por mantas. La siguió observando… su delicado contorno del rostro, sus mejillas con esas marcas tan propias de ella que daban a parar casi en sus labios entreabiertos… esos labios carnosos, a pesar de que la chica sea algo pálida y de que sus labios no tengan mucho color, a él le llamaban sobremanera la atención.

Se acercó a ella lentamente, su rostro ya estaba a pocos centímetros del de ella, podía sentir su delicado aliento rozándole los labios, los observó una vez más y, con viva ansiedad, suavemente los rozó, luego, como si se hubiera vuelto adicto a ese casto roce, lo hizo una vez más y sin poder contenerse, la besó con algo más de fuerza, pudiendo aumentar más ese extraño cosquilleo que sentía en el vientre.

La peliazul que estaba acostada, durmiendo, sintió una presión en sus labios y abrió súbitamente sus ojos y observó a Fon a través de su gorro para dormir. Intentó separarse de él.

El muchacho sintió a la chica moverse e intentando zafarse de él— ¡¿Qué crees que…?—Viper le estaba reclamando con un grave susurro para no levantar a los demás futuros arcobaleno. Fon reclamó otra vez esos labios a los cuales ya no podía dejar, mientras se posesionaba encima de ella.

Viper no lo podía creer… ¡¿Qué creía que estaba haciendo? Intentó quitarlo de encima empujándolo con sus brazos pero, solo estaba provocando el efecto contrario, él la aprisionaba aún más contra la cama.

Fon, con una mano, apresó las de ella sobre su cabeza. La falta de oxígeno no le permitía continuar con el beso, y al retirar pocos centímetros su rostro, observó los labios de su compañera que ahora estaban pintados de un fuerte rosa… poco después empezó con su delgado cuello.

— ¿Q-Que…?—no puedo evitar que su voz saliera algo entrecortada por esa sensación de besos en su cuello y aquella mano del joven que recorría su cintura, después esa mano comenzó a ascender lentamente y, por encima de la tela, oprimió uno de los senos de la peliazul— mm…—abrió sus ojos de par en par, soltó un leve gemido.

Fon al escuchar el gemido de Viper, lo animó, siguiendo con la "actividad" en la que estaba y cuando quería poseer de nuevo esos pequeños labios, ella le volteó la cabeza— Fon… suéltame… no entiendo por qué haces esto…—la voz de Viper estaba algo agitada pero manteniendo aún el tono neutral.

Fon la miró a los ojos que él no podía ver— por que… quiero que seas mía…—le respondió con su calmada voz que ahora tenía un tono grave y también algo agitado, una vez dicho esto, la besó de nuevo con más pasión.

No sabía desde cuando ella había llamado su atención, no sabía cuando empezó a mirarla y a seguirla a casi a todas partes peor que un maniático secuestrador, ni cuando ella empezó a tener tanto espacio en su mente que solo pensaba en ella día y noche, ni cuando había empezado a tener esa especie de _sueños_ en los cuales estaban involucrados los dos y mucho menos sabía cuando había perdido su uso de la razón, había entrado a su cuarto en un estado de desesperación y empezó a arremeter contra ella. ¿Tan grande era su deseo por tenerla así, en sus brazos, aparentemente indefensa, llenando con besos y caricias ese pequeño cuerpo que anhelaba con vehemencia con la poca experiencia que ha tenido? Y es que en su vida muchas veces mujeres hermosas se le habían insinuado sin pudor alguno pero, el siempre las rechazaba por que no veía la necesidad de una relación de ese tipo, aparte de que tampoco sentía algo en especial por alguna por ellas…

Pero, el día en que la vio, cuando los habían reunido a los 7 para formar parte de arcobaleno, con esa capucha negra que no dejaba ver sus ojos, sus marcas en las mejillas, su forma de sentarse y ese aire que irradiaba algo de misterio y que ayudaban a acrecentarlo sus vestimentas… lo habían capturado, sin darse cuenta, por completo.

Ahora el joven repartía besos por su cuello nuevamente bajando un poco más hacia sus hombros.

— Fon…—dijo en un susurro la peliazul ¡¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Primero el venía e invadía su propiedad! Sin haberle pagado para que entrara y encima ¡Se estaba aprovechando de ella!— ¡Suéltame o sino pagarás por…!—el chico besó nuevamente sus labios ya rojos por la presión anterior pero ahora su lengua le estaba recorriendo… una nueva sensación en su vientre se estaba presentando… el muchacho se separó de ella y la miró con _deseo,_ ahora, bajaba suavemente su camisón. Ya estaba pasando la raya, Viper forcejeó aún más.

El pelinegro se acercó a su oído y le susurró— _Se mía…_—su cálido aliento le rozó, haciéndola estremecer. Él volteó nuevamente para saber su respuesta.

Viper, a pesar de que su gorro le tapaba sus ojos, estaban abiertos en demasía, denotando sorpresa al igual que su boca entreabierta. Esa frase… había provocado algo… ella siempre era buena descifrando miradas, saber a través de ellas las intenciones del otro y sabía que la mirada de Fon no solo transmitía ese deseo sino algo más escondido solo que… no sabía que era o _no quería saber_… Viper se había quedado petrificada de la impresión y por ese errante latir de su corazón al momento de escucharlo. No le respondía…

Un silencio incómodo se empezó a formar y Fon, perdiendo confianza, sus cejas de curvaron en una expresión de miedo y confusión. Se retiró de encima de ella, con sus dedos tocó el puente de su nariz arrugando un poco el seño mientras cerraba sus ojos, pensando en lo que había hecho, camino con desaire hacia la ventana y, abriéndola, desapareció entre la nieve y la oscuridad de la noche dejando a la muchacha de cabellos azules recostada en su cama confundida, sin saber que es lo que le estaba pasando.

…

Habían pasado 3 días después de _eso_. Los dos se comportaban extraño, lo suficiente para que Lal, Luce y Reborn sospecharan algo, pero como ellos respetaban los asuntos de los demás, prefirieron no meterse en terreno ajeno.

Fon a veces quería acercarse a ella pero, luego termina evitándola… y Viper cada vez que lo veía literalmente huía corriendo de él o se inventaba alguna excusa y salía inmediatamente del cuarto en donde se encontraban.

…

_¿Qué me está pasando?..._

Una peliazul se encontraba en su cuarto color índigo, se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie espiándola por ahí. Cerró con seguro la puerta y la única pequeña ventana que tenía junto con las cortinas y, preparada para realizar una ilusión en cualquier momento, se quitó su capucha.

Se acercó al pequeño mueble con espejo que se encontraba enfrente de la cama y vio sus ojos, los cuales no había visto hace mucho tiempo… tenía ojeras y eso no era de extrañarse… después de ese suceso de hace 3 días, no había podido dormir bien, es más, sus pensamientos la asaltaban en la noche quitándole el sueño por completo.

Tocó una vez más su rostro y se volvió a colocar su capucha, se dirigió a su cama y se botó a ella quedando boca arriba.

_¿Qué me está pasando?..._ se volvió a preguntar ella misma pero en un suave susurro lleno de frustración… esos días había estado huyendo de él, como quien viera un fantasma… pero ella no creía en ellos por lo que no debería temerle a nada ni _a nadie_.

_Se mía…_ esas dos únicas palabras habían quedado impresas en su cabeza y no la dejaban en paz, está bien, el le había dicho eso y ¿Qué? A lo mejor fue por que había tomado mucho o… simplemente _necesitaba_ a alguien… esa última idea la hizo fruncir el seño— _maldito bastardo_—volvió a susurrar agriamente, no es que… Esperen un momento… ¿Cómo rayos él sabía que ella era mujer? Tal vez el era… no, pero el había dicho _mía_, para mujer, es decir, estaba consciente de su género pero… ¿Eso era una declaración?

_Por que… quiero que seas mía… _esa frase… o ¿Estaba jugando con ella? No, Fon, con lo poco que lo conocía, no era alguien que jugaba con los sentimientos de los demás… entonces él…

— Demonios—soltó repentinamente para luego botar un pesado suspiro… todo lo que le estaba pasando ahora, era la culpa de él— _Bastardo…_

…

— A… a… ¡Achu!—tenía la mano cubriendo su boca y su nariz.

— Heh… alguien está hablando de ti…—Fon levantó su cabeza y se encontró con Lal— ayúdame, se acaba de caer un pedazo de techo de la cocina y Luce no puede cocinar, casi le cae una teja en la cabeza…—desvió su mirada a un lado queriendo aguantar la risa.

— Claro, ya voy—Fon dejó su té en la mesita de la sala y siguió a Lal luego de una parada para coger la escalera.

…

Viper iba camino a la cocina, moría de sed. Encontró a Luce sentada en el sofá de la sala—…

— ¡Ah! ¡Viper! ¿Vas a la cocina? Cuidado con las piedras, se acaba de caer el techo…—Luce sonrió nerviosamente.

— Mm…—Viper se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina.

— _Pásalas más rápido, hace mucho frío, parece que va a nevar ya mismo_

— _Sí, ya voy…—_Esa voz…—_si quieres, puedes retirarte después, puedo hacerlo solo_

— _Ni hablar, yo te puedo ayudar…_

Viper se asomó a la puerta de la cocina y encontró a la causa de todos sus "malestares" subido a una escalera mientras le pasaba a Lal, quien estaba subida al techo, unas tablas por el gran orificio.

Una gota de nieve derretida que resbalaba en el techo, dio a parar en el rostro de Fon, este ante el cosquilleo y por la mala postura, se le resbaló un pie.

— Idiota… ten más cuidado…—Dijo Lal con voz forzada por alcanzar a sostener a Fon de la camisa para que no se cayera.

— Mm… lo siento, g-gracias… hehe—Fon rió nerviosamente y agarrándose de la orilla del gran hueco en el techo, se volvió a apoyar en la escalera.

— Huh, tienes tierra en tu cabeza—Lal, descuidadamente, le pasó una mano por sus cabellos, sacudiéndole algo de tierra.

— Uh… si…—se separó de ella y alcanzó una tabla— ahí te va una—avisó suavemente.

_¡Hmp!_ Viper se retiró. Se le había quitado la sed.

— ¿Eh?—Fon vio una capa negra moverse cerca del marco de la puerta _Ella…_ su semblante cambió.

— ¡Hey! ¡Fon! Más ta…—Lal observó la expresión de preocupación que tenía el pelinegro— ¿Qué te pasa?

— Ah… no, na…—Lal frunció el seño.

— Si, si, si… como sea—Lal no quería meterse en asuntos ajenos, por más que sospechara algo…

…

Viper salió de la cocina con muy mala aura— ¿Viper? ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó preocupada Luce sin saber por que a la peliazul la sentía tan enojada ya que no podía ver la expresión en sus ojos… aunque ni ella misma sabía por qué se sentía de esa forma…

— Voy a dar un paseo—dijo con voz gruesa y que decía al mismo tiempo "_Quien osa interrumpirme lo voy mandar al mismísimo infierno"_… Luce decidió no preguntar mas solo diciéndole levemente que llevara un abrigo. Viper salió de la cabaña y cerró, con la poca calma que le quedaba, la puerta, no quería preocupaciones innecesarias de parte de Luce por un mal portazo o su visible mal genio.

Un frío le recorrió de pies a cabeza… que tonta… no hubiera ido al bosque… además de que estaba cubierto de la blanca nieve de la noche anterior y de que hacía algo de frío… ella no era de la "Naturaleza" pero era mejor a quedarse ahí, viendo… ¡No! _Viper, si no te conociera diría que estás celosa…_ se reclamó mentalmente la peliazul— ¡Hmp! Sí, como si fuera posible—expresó en tono muy bajo con notable sarcasmo.

Caminó unos pasos más hasta un terreno llano en medio del bosque también cubierto por la nieve. Agradable…

De repente, sintió una presencia— Sal de ahí ¿Qué quieres?

— _¡Rayos!—_se escucharon un par de maldiciones más, de repente, se movieron los arbustos dando paso a un alto chico de cabellos rubios y de ojos azules con vestimenta militar y con una bandana del mismo estilo con el número 1— Hola ¡Kora!

Viper alzó una ceja y luego frunció levemente el seño bajo su capucha— Si vienes a cobrarme, olvídalo, no te voy a dar nada.

— Uh…—al rubio le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca— no, yo no vine por eso ¡Kora!

— Entonces, adiós—le dio la espalda al chico y empezó a desvanecerse.

— ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Kora!—el chico le cogió de la muñeca rápidamente antes de desaparecer por completo— Necesito un favor… kora—desvió la mirada al piso, como si pedir un favor fuera un gran golpe a su orgullo.

— Depende, ¿Cuánto me vas a pagar?—preguntó Viper reapareciendo todo su cuerpo.

El joven dio una sonrisa nerviosa— Uh… cuando tenga… ¿Te pago?—dijo con inseguridad.

— No estoy interesada si no me vas a pagar…—Viper iba a volver a desaparecer.

— ¡Está bien! Está bien… te pago, Kora—dijo mientras apretaba un poco más la muñeca de Viper para que no se escapara. Definitivamente, se topó con la persona equivocada— ¿Me puedes dar comida? Veras, alimentarse de plantas y de esas asquerosas frutas silvestres, no es nada bueno ¡Kora!

— Nh…Ya vuelvo…—Viper se deshizo del agarre del chico _desconocido_ y fue caminando a paso lento hacia la cabaña

Viper entró de nuevo al establecimiento de madera y antes de ingresar a la cocina, detuvo su caminar_… que pase lo que tenga que pasar, además ¿Qué me importa?..._ entró y no encontró a nadie. Se acercó al refrigerador, cogió una botella tamaño personal de jugo y unos tres emparedados de jamón con queso, fue a la despensa y sacó unos pequeños paquetes de galletas y antes de salir volvió al refrigerador, como quien se olvidara de algo, y cogió un pequeño cartón de leche con fresa… se le había antojado. Abandonó la cocina

Lo que ella no había notado era que, a través del enorme hueco del techo, unos ojos rojo oscuro la habían observado desde que entró ¿_Y toda esa comida?_

— Fon, al parecer ya no tienes clavos, voy por algunos—Lal avisó al pelinegro y bajó del techo.

…

Viper regresó al bosque, en el lugar donde se había encontrado con _él_, pero no encontró a nadie— hmp,_ desgraciado_…—susurró al aire, bueno, al menos la comida no la había pagado ella.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Kora!—el chico volvió a aparecer y avanzó hacia Viper.

— Ten—la peliazul le lanzó la botella mientras caminaba hacia él, entregándole los emparedados y las galletas— Bien, cumplí mi parte, ahora estás en deuda conmigo…—la futuro arcobaleno iba a desaparecer nuevamente.

— Gracias…—el rubio miró con ojos hambrientos la comida— ¡Ah! ¡ESPERA! ¡KORA!—la volvió a detener.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora?—preguntó algo cansada.

— Es que… necesito hacerte unas preguntas…

— Eso te saldrá aún más caro…—advirtió la peliazul.

_¡¿Más dinero?_— Eh, si, no importa… ¿Te las puedo hacer mientras como?

— Nh…—los dos se sentaron en la hierba llena de nieve. Viper se sentó en posición de meditación mientras que el chico se sentó con las piernas abiertas y extendidas como un niño.

— Tú… ¿Conoces a Lal?—hizo su primera pregunta el rubio mientras abría la botella, sediento.

— Sí…

— ¿Se puede saber el motivo por el cual los reunieron? ¡Kora!

— No, está prohibido—respondió secamente Viper— ¿Tú que eres para ella?—no sabía ni por que le había preguntado eso pero…

El chico casi escupe el jugo y, después de tragarlo, respondió con dificultad— Soy su ex estudiante… por cierto, se me había olvidado presentarme… Mi nombre es Colonnello ¡Kora!...

Pasaron un largo momento hablando, sobretodo de Lal y de lo que ella hacía, Colonnello preguntaba con gran curiosidad y algo de seriedad mientras que Viper respondía sin interés aparente y contaba mentalmente las preguntas que él le estaba haciendo para cobrarle como era debido…

…

— Lal, Fon ¿Ya está reparado?—preguntó Luce desde la sala, asomándose a la cocina.

— Sí, ya terminamos…—respondió el joven.

Luce entró a la cocina y estaba como nueva, Lal se encontraba barriendo el piso— Fon ¿Puedes llamar a los demás para que vengan a cenar? Solo me falta abrir una lata de atún para verterla en la ensalada que por suerte ya la tenía preparada…—Luce sacó de la refrigeradora la ensalada.

— Mm… está bien…— Fon salió de la cocina.

— Reborn…—Fon tocó la puerta de la habitación del Hitman.

— Sí, ya voy…—respondió rápidamente el italiano.

— Skull...—después de "avisarle" a Reborn… se dirigió al siguiente cuarto; el de Skull.

— Skull…—tocó suavemente con los nudillos la puerta.

— … Skull…—volvió a llamar el joven chino, acercó su oído a la puerta para notar si había alguien y de repente se escuchó un estruendoso ruido que casi lo deja sordo— Au…—se llevó una mano a su oído derecho.

Ahora que prestaba atención, eso que había escuchado era… _¿Heavy metal?_

— Skull—golpeó la puerta aún más duro y alzó un poco la voz.

No lo escuchaba.

— Mm… are are…—Fon no estaba acostumbrado a eso pero…— ¡Skull!—alcanzó a exclamar algo, seguido de golpes más insistentes a la puerta.

— ¡¿QUÉ?—se escuchó la voz gritona del pelimorado del otro lado.

— Baja a cenar…

— ¡¿HAY ALGUIEN AHÍ?

— Eh… baja a cenar—dijo algo más fuerte.

— ¡¿¡HOLAAA!

— ¡Baja a cenar!—volvió a exclamar el pelinegro.

Después seguían los cuartos de Luce y de Lal pero como ellas ya estaban la cocina…

— Verde…—golpeó la siguiente puerta. De repente esta se abrió mostrando al científico con el rostro sucio y gris y con los cabellos aún más desordenados que de costumbre.

— ¿Qué quieres?—preguntó el peliverde con los lentes en las manos, limpiándolos con un pequeño pañuelo azul para luego acomodárselos en el rostro.

— … baja a cenar…

BRRRRUMMMMM

— Demonios—susurró Verde mientras ensombrecía su aura. Una explosión— Sí ya voy…—le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Bien… ahora solo faltaba una persona.

Se acercó a la última habitación del pasillo. Detuvo sus pasos en frente de la puerta. A su mente vinieron los recuerdos de esa noche… otra vez esa sensación en su pecho y estómago, se pasó una mano por su rostro… _pero si ella no…_

— …Viper…—esperó. No se escuchaba nada, golpeó con sus nudillos la puerta— Viper, baja a cenar…—esperó un poco más. Nada.

_¿Estará aquí?_ Fon pasó tentativamente sus dedos por la perilla y esta se abrió sorprendiendo al pelinegro. El joven dudó en entrar— ¿Viper?—asomó su cabeza, observó el cuarto color índigo e inconscientemente los recuerdos volvieron a embargar su mente, como se sintió cuando él había besado sus labios, su delicado cuello… _¡Basta!_ Se dio un golpe mental— ¿Viper?—volvió a preguntar Fon y se dio cuenta de que no había nadie en la habitación.

— Luce, ya avisé a todos… Viper no se encuentra en su habitación

— ¿Qué? ¿Aún sigue afuera? Necesito que esté aquí… más tarde habrá una tormenta de nieve…—mencionó Luce con gran preocupación por la ilusionista— Fon…

— C-Claro… buscaré a Viper…—salió de la cocina después de una disculpa innecesaria de Luce para luego salir de la cabaña.

Copos de nieve caían suavemente del cielo, volviendo a reforzar el tinte blanco de las plantas y árboles.

— Nieve…—el pelinegro caminó hacia el bosque y luego recordó que había visto a Viper cogiendo mucha comida _¿Para qué…?_ Detuvo sus pasos como sus pensamientos. Escuchó voces, se escondió detrás de un árbol y asomó su cabeza.

— _No_—Viper habló para después llevar el sorbete del cartón a sus labios.

— _¡¿Enserio? ¡Kora! Hahaha…—¿Quién es ese?_ Fon veía a un chico rubio de ojos azules a lado de ella y hablándole como si… bueno, amenamente… _¿Por eso ella…?_ Frunció levemente el seño y por primera vez sintió enojo, especialmente hacia ese chico que estaba comiendo… _¿Comiendo? Entonces toda esa comida… ¿Ella tenía algo con él?_

Sintió una opresión en su pecho… muy tarde, ya había _caído_…

…

— entonces, Lal…—intentó preguntar Colonnello con ansiedad e interés mal disimulado.

— No—Viper acercaba a sus labios el sorbete del cartón.

— ¡¿Enserio? ¡Kora! Hahaha…—el rubio reía con fuerza, definitivamente su "sensei" no había cambiado en nada…

— Oye…—De repente Colonnello calló y los dos viraron sus rostros hacia los lados— ¿Sentiste eso? ¡Kora!—le susurró a la peliazul.

— No creo que sea un enemigo, sería prácticamente suicidio… me parece que es uno de mis "compañeros"—dijo algo segura.

— No ¡Kora! No deben verme…—respondió el rubio, levantándose. Lal no podía enterarse de que él estaba ahí ¡LO MATARÍA POR SEGUIRLA! Viper también se levantó— escucha ¡Kora!, no le digas a nadie sobre mí, por favor—prácticamente rogó el rubio.

— Nh… está bien… ah, aquí está tu cuenta…—Viper formó una ilusión y en el aire le mostró una cifra. Grande.

Colonnello tragó saliva y se sintió mareado… ¡ERAN MUCHOS CEROS!— Eh, sí, te pago después de esto…—respondió— Gracias, ¿_Amigo_?

Viper alzó una ceja… ya se había acostumbrado a que la consideren como un chico pero por algún motivo eso le dolió un poco. Entrecerró sus ojos, él no la trató como…— Hmp, adiós… ah y al parecer va a haber una tormenta…

— ¡Gracias por avisarme, Kora!—Colonnello, con comida en mano, desapareció entre los árboles. Viper se desvaneció.

…

— Mm… Luce, está bueno…—tuvo que admitir Lal mientras saboreaba la comida. Las ensaladas eran su punto débil.

— Gracias—respondió alagada la ojiazul.

De repente, detrás de la única silla vacía de la mesa, apareció Viper. Todos la observaron.

— ¡Viper! ¡Al fin llegas! ¿Dónde estuviste?—preguntó preocupada Luce.

— … Paseando…—se sentó en su puesto y empezó a comer, desviando la atención de los demás.

— Oh, bueno, recién nos sentamos…—comentó Luce.

Fon la observó de reojo y recordó a aquel joven rubio y otra vez su "descubrimiento" se hacía presente, haciéndolo sentir peor— disculpen, creo que ya me siento satisfecho… me llevaré el té a mi habitación—el pelinegro recogió sus platos a medio comer y, llevándose su té, desapareció por el pasillo.

Discretamente Luce desvió la mirada a Viper, quien aún seguía comiendo lentamente pero distraída.

…

— Fon, vamos a salir, tenemos asuntos que atender… ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres venir?—Luce volvió a hacer la misma interrogación obteniendo nuevamente la misma negativa. Luce miraba comprensivamente a un pelinegro descuidado, su imagen serena y pasiva se encontraba perturbada; sus ojos ya no mostraban su brillo característico, su piel estaba algo más pálida y sus cabellos un poco más desordenados que de costumbre— Cuídate…—murmuró en tono bajito Luce mientras trataba de ocultar su preocupación por su compañero.

— Sí, igualmente…—Luce se fue con los demás arcobaleno y el pelinegro cerró la puerta.

No era su costumbre dormir en la tarde pero últimamente no había dormido bien y eso le estaba afectando, tal vez y luego iría a meditar al bosque aunque supiera que nevará después.

Se dirigió al pasillo y antes de entrar a su cuarto observó al final del pasillo, el cual terminaba en una puerta, un cuarto.

Su cuerpo no lo obedecía, dejó su cuarto y fue hacia esa puerta, iba a girar la perilla _Después de todo, ella no está aquí…_ y entró, a ese tan conocido cuarto índigo… donde él…

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—tanto sus pensamientos como los latidos constantes de su corazón parecieron congelarse. Se dio media vuelta.

— Viper… yo ¿Tú no has ido con los demás?—preguntó tratando de desviar el tema.

— ¡Hmp! No me apetece gastar mi dinero…—tal vez Viper se veía igual que siempre, pero su capucha y sus capas ocultaban muy bien su cansancio tanto físico como mental.

Se hizo presente un silencio incómodo.

— Puedes irte cuando quieras—dijo Viper manteniendo la puerta abierta. Le molestaba que él estuviera cerca de ella, le hacía sentir cosas que nunca había experimentado y parecía tonta tratando de descifrar todo para después volver siempre a la duda y esa sensación no le gustaba.

El pelinegro mostró un ligero brillo de angustia en sus ojos, caminó hacia la puerta y la cerró con seguro. Viper frunció levemente el seño— ¿Ahora qué…?—no puedo continuar con su interrogación por que unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos con fuerza, sorprendiéndola.

Fon la acorraló contra la pared queriendo profundizar el beso, al notar que Viper le negaba la entrada a su boca, este mordió ligeramente su labio inferior haciendo que ella los abriera por dejar escapar un gemido, dejándole espacio para que él la invadiera. La peliazul nuevamente quiso resistirse pero el joven cogió sus brazos para que no lo detuviera.

Otra vez esa sensación en su cuerpo tomaba fuerza, nuevamente se encontraba confundida…

El pelinegro, luego de explorar esa cavidad con su lengua, se dedicó a repartir caricias al cuello haciendo a un lado la prenda que le estorbaba mientras que con una mano volvía a recorrer esas no tan notables curvas arrebatándole algunos suspiros a su compañera.

Fon la volvió a besar en la boca pero esta vez Viper empezaba a corresponderle algo temerosa profundizando aún más las sensaciones, su cuerpo le pedía dejarse llevar por las caricias dadas por el moreno.

Mientras la besaba, él la guiaba hasta la cama, donde la tumbó suavemente y se posesionó encima de ella, sin dejar de probar esas pequeñas partes de su delicado cuerpo. Le empezó a retirar su túnica negra mientras mordía suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica y acariciaba con sus manos la piel expuesta.

Al retirar la túnica por completo, dejó al descubierto un sostén negro que hacía resaltar la piel blanca de Viper aún en la semioscuridad de su cuarto. Fon posó una de sus frías manos hacia uno de esos pequeños montículos, causando que la joven debajo de él suspirara con fuerza. Retiró suavemente la prenda oscura dejando expuestos sus pequeños senos, los cuales encajaban a la perfección con las manos del moreno. Empezó a lamer el pequeño botón rosa de uno de ellos y con la otra mano masajeaba el otro.

— F-Fon…—escuchó la voz entrecortada de la peliazul llamarle causando que él le brindara más placer. Viper curvaba su espalda, moviendo su cabeza hacia atrás, esas caricias, absolutamente todo lo que le hacía sentir el joven chino era totalmente nuevo. Sus manos agarraban con fuerza las sábanas. Su capucha había caído.

Fon ahora, brindaba caricias con su boca al otro pezón, pues ya había masajeado el otro lo suficiente. Ahora su compañera no suspiraba sino gemía.

Luego de masajear y lamer los pequeños senos de la peliazul ahora rosados y erectos, la miró y se dio cuenta de que ya no llevaba su capucha, sus cabellos azules tapaban aún un poco sus ojos pero podía verla con claridad, se acercó más y retiró los cabellos que estorbaban, observando con detenimiento sus ojos, que parecían dos pozos en los cuales sentía caer, se acercó un poco más y empezó a besar todo su rostro; sus párpados, su nariz, sus mejillas, su frente, sus labios nuevamente, besándola con aún más fuerza y pasión ocasionando que al separarse, se formara un fino hilo de saliva de los dos.

Mientras Viper acariciaba con timidez la espalda del pelinegro metiendo sus manos dentro de su camisa naranja, él volvía a besar su cuello con fuerza, dejando marcas rojizas a su paso y sus manos ágilmente bajaban el pantalón oscuro de la ilusionista junto con su ropa interior.

Pasaba sus manos por su vientre y sus caderas, separando con su rodilla las piernas de la peliazul quien besaba sus labios.

Su mano derecha se coló por la intimidad de Viper tocándola levemente, provocando un gran estremecimiento en la muchacha— A-Ah…

Fon recorría suavemente por fuera con sus dedos la intimidad de la peliazul como quien quisiera memorizar su textura, su humedad, tratando de buscar aquella parte sensible que daba más placer a las mujeres, según lo que sabía.

Tocó un botón— ¡Ah!...—Viper soltó un agudo gemido curvándose en la cama, el moreno empezó a masajearlo mientras sus dedos se insertaban en su entrada y eran presos de la estrechez de la cavidad de ella, provocando las mismas reacciones de antes pero aún más fuertes, él le besaba sus hombros, su pecho, su cuello, toda la piel que se encontraba a su alcance.

Empezó a crear un camino de besos por su vientre para dirigirse a la intimidad de ella sin dejar de mover sus dedos dentro de la ilusionista.

Viper, al notar eso, intentó cerrar las piernas, pero en un rápido movimiento, el moreno las abrió aún más con sus manos y lamió sus muslos, provocando más escalofríos de parte de ella— mm…

Fon besó lentamente por fuera de esa cavidad ya húmeda y metió su lengua.

Viper agarró con fuerza las sábanas de la cama mientras se arqueaba del placer intentando no gemir fuertemente en vano. Era mucho placer.

El moreno siguió dándole placer con su boca, masajeando y lamiendo ese botón sensible y esa estrecha cavidad, saboreando aquellos fluidos que emanaba esa zona, cambió nuevamente por sus dedos, quería probar esos pequeños labios otra vez.

Siguió moviendo sus dedos dentro de ella hasta que abandonó la entrada antes de que la morena lograra llegar al clímax— Mh...—reclamó Viper quien quería que le brindara nuevamente ese extraño placer que sentía "acumularse" en su vientre.

Fon la observó, esa manera en la que ella mezclaba los gemidos con su nombre, esos labios rojos por sus besos repartidos, su cuerpo sudoroso, sus ojos que lagrimeaban de placer, su respiración entrecortada, se veía tan _provocativa_… Su miembro ya erecto dolía, reclamando atención y alivio en la intimidad de la peliazul.

Viper, quien ansiaba volver a tener los dedos de Fon dentro suyo para sentir otra vez ese placer desconocido hasta ese entonces para ella, pues se veía dominada por los toques que el moreno le había estado brindado, empezó a masajear el torso del joven colando sus manos dentro de la camisa, sintiendo la musculatura algo marcada del muchacho logrando sacar varios suspiros densos a su "compañero"— Viper…—escuchar su nombre de esa manera la hizo sentir extraña… Sus pequeñas manos empezaron a descender por el torso del joven encontrándose con los pantalones blancos del pelinegro, los cuales sus manos burlaron metiéndose dentro de ellos y tocando levemente la hombría de Fon— ugh…—el joven gruño, y Viper, al querer tocar más del moreno, más fuertemente llevada por curiosidad, las manos de Fon la detuvieron.

Los dos se miraron con detenimiento, queriéndose decir tantas cosas pero al mismo tiempo nada… perdiéndose en los pozos oscuros del otro…

Fon rompió el contacto visual y empezó nuevamente con los besos apasionados, recorriendo con mayor ansiedad el cuerpo de la peliazul, con desesperación…

El no quería escuchar nada de ella, él solo quería sentirla suya solo por una única vez aunque sabía que con eso nunca lograría olvidarla, pues el pensaba que su corazón ya tenía dueño pero no le importaba eso ahora, ya no podía reprimir esos sentimientos que con tanto desenfreno salieron a flote, solo quería sentirla debajo de él, indefensa, cuidándola aunque ella no se lo permitiera, solo quería entregarle todo de él y que aunque sea solo un simple deseo de su parte, ella también se entregara a él… por que él…

El moreno empezó a quitarse su camisa naranja mostrando parte de su cuerpo sudoroso y pálido, bajó sus pantalones exponiendo su masculinidad ya erecta, tanto, que llegaba a ser doloroso.

Empezaron a besarse con fuerza, descargando todo los sentimientos reprimidos durante todo ese tiempo, acariciándose mutuamente… Fon se colocó entre las piernas de la ilusionista, rozando su erección con la húmeda cavidad de la peliazul— Mm…—gimieron al mismo tiempo ante el tacto, Fon volvía a rozar su masculinidad en la entrada de su acompañante, escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella y colocándose a la altura de su oído le susurró con dificultad— _te amo_.

Viper se estremeció al escuchar tales palabras, se sentía diferente, él había sido el único que la trató como una mujer, y esa "diferencia" en su sentir era especial… Viper no tuvo mucho tiempo para analizar la situación, sintió dolor en su intimidad— ugh…

Fon, una vez que le aclaró sus sentimientos a la peliazul, no pudo contenerse más, la penetró, solo la mitad de él estaba dentro de ella y había quedado atontado por el goce que le provocaba esa estrecha entrada— a-ah… F-Fon…—su voz tenía cierto tono de dolor, el moreno, para calmarla, empezó a besarle los labios, el cuello, sus hombros, tratando de distraerla del dolor y cuando ya la sintió un poco más calmada, la llenó por completo haciéndola chillar un poco.

El pelinegro parecía anonadado, ahogado en el placer que esa cavidad le brindaba, su miembro era rodeado por esas estrechas paredes vaginales, por la humedad y la calidez, pero al entrar por completo había sentido que rompió algo dentro de ella y sabiendo el dolor que le causó su intromisión, se había dado cuenta de que él era el primero en estar así con ella, de tener ese contacto tan íntimo, sintió nuevamente calidez en su pecho pero, otra vez esos pensamientos llegaron, diciéndole que ella ya tenía a alguien y que no podía corresponderle. Sintió como un balde de agua fría le caía encima.

Viper sentía dolor en su zona sur, no se terminaba por acostumbrar a la virilidad de Fon… de repente el moreno la empezó a besar tratando de que ella no pensara en el dolor, recorriendo nuevamente su cuerpo. La peliazul ya no sentía tanto el dolor, ahora solo era una pequeña molestia así que, por puro instinto, rodeó con sus piernas el cuerpo del pelinegro haciéndolo gruñir levemente.

Fon sentía como su miembro era succionado por la entrada de Viper por el ligero cambio de posición, gruñó, y sintiendo como la peliazul estaba más calmada, empezó a mover ligeramente sus caderas, gimiendo los dos al mismo tiempo. Empezó a marcar un suave vaivén.

Viper sentía placer ante el ligero movimiento repetitivo de sus caderas pero sintiendo como se controlaba el pelinegro y como se esforzaba para que ella no sintiera dolor, Viper movió un poco más sus caderas— F-Fon… m-más…—dijo en un ligero murmullo con la voz entrecortada.

Las embestidas empezaron a ser un poco más rápidas, dando más placer a los dos, empezaron a acariciarse mutuamente, besándose…

— V-Viper… ugh

— A-Ah…

Pronto, el vaivén se hacía un poco más violento, mezclando los sudores de ambos, sintiendo que el final llegaría…

— A-Ah ¡F-Fon!—la peliazul se agarró de la espalda del moreno con fuerza sintiendo llegar su primer orgasmo aprisionando violentamente el miembro de su acompañante.

— Ugh…—ante la poderosa presión en su miembro por sentir las paredes contraerse con fuerza, con un par de estocadas más, derramó toda su esencia en ella, culminando en una gran eyaculación.

Mantuvieron esa posición un poco más, tranquilizando sus respiraciones, mirándose mutuamente.

Viper sentía que la mirada de Fon escondía algo así que se preparó para decirle lo que había descubierto en ese acto tan íntimo— Fon… yo…

El pelinegro abrió sus ojos con fuerza, delatando sorpresa, no quería escucharla, no quería que le dijera que ella no lo quería, que le dijera que ella ya tenía a alguien más… la besó desesperadamente para impedir que pronunciara lo que le iba a decir, su corazón se oprimía con fuerza en su pecho…

Se separó de ella y retirándose de la cama y poniéndose se pie, se empezó a vestir.

Viper lo miraba sorprendida ¿Por qué se alejaba?, cubrió su desnudo cuerpo con las sábanas y antes de que se separara un poco más, cogió con algo de fuerza la muñeca del pelinegro— ¡Espera!... más te vale que lo escuches bien por que solo lo diré una vez…

Fon frunció un poco el seño, acaso quería restregarle en la cara que ya no lo volvería a ver… cerró sus ojos con dolor.

— Yo…

No quería escucharla…

— _Te amo…_—Fon abrió sus ojos sin mesura… lo que escuchó en ese muy leve murmullo… la miró sorprendido solo para encontrarse con la cabeza de Viper desviada hacia un lado.

— ¿Qué?—definitivamente no se lo podía creer.

— Ya lo dije, ahora si quieres que te lo vuelva a decir, págame primero—seguía manteniendo su cabeza en la misma posición, no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

Fon se acercó a ella y cogiendo el mentón de la ilusionista, la besó con fuerza, compartiendo su felicidad y alivio al saberse correspondido.

…

— ¡Hola! ¿Fon?—Luce y los demás habían ingresado a casa.

— Buenas noches—Fon apareció del pasillo, los demás futuros arcobaleno llegaron de noche.

— Siento que hubiéramos demorado tanto, pero aquí trajimos comida—Luce mostró una funda plástica con dos tarrinas— nosotros ya comimos—los demás se sentaron en el sofá, cansados.

— Gracias…—Fon sonreía ligeramente y Luce y los demás lo miraron raro ¿Cómo demonios había cambiado su estado en tan solo pocas horas? El pelinegro cogió la funda.

— Erm… ¿Te encuentras bien, Fon?—preguntó Lal.

— Sí…—respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo— ¿Por qué preguntas?

— Te ves contento…—respondió esta vez Luce a la vez contenta de que al fin pudiera resolver su "problema"— ¿Viper se encuentra aquí? Cuando me dí cuenta, ella ya había desaparecido…

— Uh… me parece que está en su habitación—respondió calmadamente Fon recordando la conversación que habían tenido minutos antes

— _Fon, agradecería que no le dijeras a nadie esto…—dijo Viper ya vestida tratando de encontrar la bota que le faltaba._

— _¿Eh? ¿Por qué?—preguntó el pelinegro con curiosidad mientras recogía de debajo de la cama una bota, pasándosela a la peliazul._

— _Quisiera mantener un poco más mi secreto—respondió con simplicidad mientras se colocaba la bota._

_Fon se acercó a ella…_

Bueno, esa era otra historia, la verdad era que a él no le importaba si el resto sabía o no sabía sobre ellos, pero aún así, con todas las manías de la peliazul, la amaba…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fine?**

Espero que les haya gustado… no sé si lo hice bien pero… es el primer lemon que escribo así que cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida

¿Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Acaso estás…?**

**-.-.-**

**-.-**

**.**

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que eran una pareja _secreta_ y de seguro lo seguirán siendo por petición clara de la ilusionista.

Hablaban a menudo, él tomando té y ella leyendo el mismo libro de tapa negra o contando su dinero de una de sus muchas billeteras.

Cuando no los veían, Fon daba un fugaz beso en los labios de ella, haciéndola actuar algo torpe, acciones que él disfrutaba con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, observando cada gesto, mueca, todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle de ella, como mueve sus labios al hablar…

Esos labios… y otra vez venía esa sensación en la boca de sus estómago, si no se controlaba…

Tenían encuentros fugases en la noche, él iba cuidadosamente al cuarto de ella, seguían hablando, ya no aparentemente como amigos sino como _amantes_. Se quedaban despiertos hasta tempranas horas de la madrugada y cuando ve a Viper dormitar y al fin quedar dormida en sus brazos, se queda un momento más contemplándola y, dejándola reposar cuidadosamente en la cama, vuelve a salir como cada noche por la ventana.

Sí, nada mejor que verse cada día… pero…

…

Fon la miraba atentamente; como retenía en sus labios el sorbete del cartón de su favorita bebida: leche con fresa, mientras leía su libro de tapa negra sentada en el césped, con las piernas recogidas y recargada en la pared de la cabaña la cual le entregaba su sombra.

Era un día no tan común; los futuros Arcobaleno habían salido al patio a disfrutar de ese día tan hermoso, ni muy soleado ni muy nublado por petición de Luce… ninguno se pudo negar.

Reborn se encontraba recostado en una silla larga muy cerca de Luce, la cual, estaba sentada en las pequeñas gradas que conducían al patio admirando unas pequeñas flores que crecían cerca de ahí, Verde estaba sentado en una de las sillas del conjunto con la mesa llena de papeles, los cuales se negaba a soltar, bajo la refrescante sombra que le brindaba la sombrilla, Skull estaba tomando el sol acostado en el césped, Lal veía lo que cada uno hacía con atención, tratando de ahogar su ansiedad por hacer sus ejercicios matutinos, simplemente no era ella misma sin actividad física… Fon había terminado por decidirse en subirse ágilmente a un árbol y sentarse en una de sus ramas, mirando discreta pero atentamente a la peliazul.

Pero luego pareció desconectarse del mundo…

¿Hace cuanto no la había _tocado_? No, no es que el fuera un pervertido o algo así… es solo que, habían veces en que ella lo provocaba y él lo sabía… él encontraba un lugar privado para _empezar_ y…

— _¿Hola? Ah ¿Interrumpo algo?_

— _No, me ayudaba a abrir la puerta de mi habitación, se atascó—respondió la peliazul lo más naturalmente posible, muy alejada del pelinegro._

— _Um… sí eh… ¿Puedes venir un segundo?_

Y para que no sospecharan, ella iba.

No solo era una vez, no, ya eran varias, últimamente no encontraban suficiente _intimidad_.

_Comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, abrazándose. Fon empezaba a quitarle su capa…_

— _¿Viper?—una voz se escuchaba del otro lado de la habitación de la ilusionista._

_Ella, despegándose inmediatamente de los labios del pelinegro y tratando de normalizar su respiración, contestó— ¿Qué?_

— _Eh… ¿Puedo entrar?_

_Fon alzó una ceja y Viper, soltando un par de maldiciones muy levemente, dijo— Primero págame y después hablamos…—empezó a acercar su mano a esos cabellos negros…_

— _Es que, enserio necesito eso…—respondió insistente esa voz._

_Dejó caer sus brazos a los costados y vio al muchacho a través de su capucha._

— _Yare yare—hablaba en un susurro mientras se pasaba una mano por la nuca—ya será en otra ocasión—y, despidiéndose de ella con un casto beso en los labios, se retiró por la ventana. _

O…

_Ni si quiera terminaban por juntar sus labios por completo…_

— _¿Viper?_

"_No…" pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo, volviéndose a separar._

Ya ni si quiera sus encuentros eran prolongados, siempre tenían que terminar por una "interrupción" y siempre era de parte de _él_, estaba mal que lo diga y aún peor que lo piense pero no podía evitar mirarlo con algo de ¿Frustración? ¿Enojo? Casi imperceptible.

Desvió una vez más su mirada hacia Viper, y ahí vamos otra vez…

Verde intentaba mostrarle a Viper unos papeles mientras ella trataba de ignorarlo por todos los medios para volver a leer.

Desvió su mirada a un lado y, cerrando sus ojos suavemente, dejó escapar un denso suspiro, escondiéndose en la sombra del árbol— Yare yare—de repente _algo_ cayó en su hombro— ¿Um?—volteó a ver. Una bola blanca.

— Ah—todos miraron hacia el árbol donde estaba sentado Fon. El experto en artes marciales, de la impresión, resbaló de la rama del árbol pero rápidamente alcanzó a sostenerse de la rama con una mano, quedando colgado.

— ¿Fon? ¿Te encuentras bien?—Luce preguntó preocupada desde los escalones.

— ¿Ah? Ah, si…—respondió, y alcanzando a sostenerse también con la otra mano, se balanceó cogiendo impulso para una voltereta y regresó a su posición inicial.

Viper lo miraba discretamente.

Fon volteó hacia donde le había caído _eso_ y vio a un pequeño mono blanco con la carita roja.

Fon no pudo evitar reírse. Se sentó nuevamente en la rama y un poco más calmado miraba a todos desde el árbol.

…

— Viper ¿Qué tal este modelo?—preguntaba Verde mostrándole unos papeles.

— Si quieres mi opinión, tendrás que pagarme—respondió por enésima vez la peliazul alejándose un poco más del científico.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Solo una vez más…—semi-rogó el peliverde mirándola fijamente.

— ¡Hmp! Eso dijiste la otra vez… y la otra, y la otra, y muchas veces más—volvió a responder en un suave murmullo. _Estoy haciendo demasiados favores gratis, _aparte de que él estaba abusando demasiado de su _generosidad_—Me largo—Viper se levantó del sofá de la sala y caminó de regreso a su habitación, bueno, eso tenía planeado, hasta que alguien logró cogerla del brazo y halarla hacia un cuarto— ¡¿Pero qué demo…?—unos labios chocaron contra los suyos impidiendo su habla mientras unos fuertes brazos le acercaron hacia esa _persona_— ¿_F-Fon_?—no pudo evitar que su voz saliera entrecortada de la sorpresa y la falta de aire.

El pelinegro simplemente retiró la capucha de la ilusionista y repartió besos por todo su rostro— Viper, se mía… _de nuevo_—le susurró en el oído, provocando escalofríos en el cuerpo de la peliazul, sus mejillas adquirieron color. Sintió su capa ser desabrochada haciendo que esta cayera en el suelo.

— Y… ¿Pretendes que lo hagamos… en el baño de visitas?—le respondió controlando lo más que podía a su palpitante corazón y su densa respiración.

El pelinegro la besó nuevamente en los labios esta vez recorriendo con su lengua la boca de su _novia_. Viper dejó escapar un gemido al sentir la erección de Fon contra su vientre.

¿Cuán bajo había caído frente a sus más bajos instintos? Su libido estaba fuera de control.

La peliazul se dejó llevar o convencer frente a las caricias repartidas de Fon, pasó suavemente sus manos sobre el pecho del joven, hizo a un lado el cuello del traje naranja, dejando suaves besos sobre esa tibia piel. Mientras sentía como las manos masculinas masajeaban sus senos sobre la tela, intentando dejar besos y una que otra marca por la piel expuesta.

Viper logró quitarle la gran camisa a Fon, viendo su musculatura marcada, logrando verse muy fuerte. Lo amaba tal y como era. Se apegó un poco más a él, pasó ligeramente sus cortas uñas sobre la masculina espalda dejando besos húmedos por su garganta, abandonándose a la ahora imperiosa necesidad de saciar su naciente lujuria.

Fon la acorraló contra la puerta del baño y buscando los carnosos labios que ya estaban rojos de las anteriores arremetidas. Cuando quedaron nuevamente sin oxígeno, se separaron, dejando un fino hilo de saliva. Fon aprovechó para retirar la larga túnica negra que la cubría, revelando un brasier negro muy incitante, la abrazó y sutilmente desabrochó la prenda dejando expuestos los modestos senos de la peliazul.

Viper aún no se acostumbraba a estar casi desnuda frente a él, su penetrante mirada la hacía sentir muy _expuesta_… intentó cubrir su pecho con sus brazos, pero el pelinegro se lo impidió— Eres hermosa—escuchó decir— _Te amo_—esta vez sí sintió su corazón desbocado, palpitando descontrolado.

Sintió que debía devolverle también algunas palabras de amor, pero toda intención se vio irrumpida por la boca del pelinegro que estaba brindándole caricias a uno de sus senos— Ah…

Más besos húmedos y caricias se repartieron entre ellos, sintiendo sus cuerpos quemar y sudar. La peliazul sentía como Fon dejaba su pecho para deshacerse de sus pantalones oscuros, tirándolos en el piso junto al resto de su ropa interior. Los dedos del moreno pasaron de sus muslos a su parte íntima, sintiendo su humedad— ¡Ah! Mm…—sus dedos entraron a su cavidad.

Fon, miraba el rostro de placer que tenía Viper en ese momento, su garganta se secó, hambriento de más besos, la besó desenfrenadamente sin dejar de atender la intimidad de la peliazul.

Viper se arqueaba de placer contra el pelinegro, no pudo controlar sus manos, bajó levemente el pantalón del moreno junto a los boxers y aprisionó con sus dedos la masculinidad de éste que parecía emanar cierto fluido… Sintió como Fon se tensó ante esa caricia, instintivamente subió y bajó su mano.

— Mm… V-Viper… no hagas eso—estaba jadeando, quería aliviar su dolorosa excitación en la intimidad de Viper para llevarla al clímax junto a él, no terminar en sus manos.

— Te necesito _ya_—pronunció la peliazul, enredando sus piernas alrededor de él, juntando sus intimidades. Sentía la sangre hervir en sus venas. Así que sin más qué añadir entró en Viper en una sola envestida.

— ¡Ah!—Fon comenzó a repartir besos por toda la piel expuesta especialmente en su cuello y hombros, viajando de vez en cuando a sus labios para ahogar los gemidos de la peliazul. Cada vez las embestidas se iban haciendo más rápidas.

_¡CLAC!_

La sangre de la peliazul se heló por un instante al igual que el joven, alguien del otro lado de la puerta quería entrar, pero el pomo no cedía ya que estaba con seguro. Al darse cuenta de esto, Fon no detuvo las arremetidas mientras sus manos recorrían las curvas no tan notables de Viper.

— _Que raro, está cerrada, ¿Hay alguien allí dentro?_—Luce estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

Viper, le iba a contestar para alejarla, pero los labios del pelinegro le impidieron sacar cualquier respuesta— Mmh…—luego escuchó algo sobre una llave maestra del hogar y pasos alejarse, pero se perdió ante las caricias brindadas por Fon. El clímax estaba tan cerca, ya casi podía sentir liberar todo el placer que parecía acumularse en su vientre— ¡Ah! ¡Fon!—dejó escapar más quejidos lo más bajo posible. Éste le besó con fuerza. Ambos estaban al borde del ansiado orgasmo…

_Clic_

Ya escuchó la llave entrar en la cerradura… si no hacía algo, Luce los iba a…

— ¿Eh?—Luce había encendido la luz del baño por fin logrando entrar— ¿Pero qué…?—el baño lucía en orden y todo, pero…— ¿Qué hace aquí la capucha de Viper?—la pelinegra recogió del suelo la prenda oscura reconociéndola de inmediato.

…

— ¡AH!

— Umm…

Ambos se aferraron fuertemente al otro. Liberó su propio orgasmo sintiendo aquel caliente fluido del pelinegro recorrerle por dentro dando erráticas estocadas contra su cadera.

Debido a toda la adrenalina al casi ser descubiertos y por el gran placer de llegar al clímax dentro de Viper al ser teletransportados por esta al cuarto de ella, sintió sus piernas flaquear y al no verse posible seguir estando en pie, los dos, todavía fuertemente abrazados, cayeron suavemente al piso, sentados. Viper encima de Fon.

Sus respiraciones eran fuertes, jadeantes, luchando por recuperar todo el aire perdido de sus pulmones, sus cuerpos sudorosos todavía entrelazados.

Una vez pudieron normalizar en algo sus respiraciones, Viper rompió el silencio— Si sabes que estuvimos muy cerca de ser descubiertos ¿Verdad?

— Sí…

— Y que si no fuera por mí, ahora estuviéramos en una escena muy incómoda ante Luce…—recalcó su teletransportación, hecha con el último grano de raciocinio que quedaba en su mente en ese momento, casi y no lo lograba, pero obvio que eso no lo iba a decir.

El pelinegro solo asintió observando nuevamente los labios de la peliazul, teniendo ganas de probarlos otra vez— Pero todo fue muy…_excitante_—dijo el pelinegro antes de volver a besarla, esta vez más suave, deleitándose con lo que era su ambrosía.

¿Quién diría que alguien como Fon a veces le daba sus momentos de _pequeñas travesuras_?

Bueno, aunque Viper tampoco podía decir nada, ella se dejó llevar…

…

Después de aquel encuentro _furtivo_, hubieron unos _cuantos_ más. Ya no en lugares donde cualquiera pudiera darse cuenta pero en las intimidades de sus habitaciones.

Logró despertarse abrazada al pelinegro y lo primero que hizo fue fijarse en la hora: 4 a.m.

Intentó zafarse del agarre que la mantenía presa junto a él (sus fuertes brazos se negaban a soltarla) y después de varios intentos, lo logró sin despertarlo. Ambos estaban desnudos cubiertos bajo una sábana blanca, todavía se sonrojaba un poco por ésta intimidad, pero se concentró en encontrar sus ropas desperdigadas en el piso haciendo el menor ruido posible para no despertar al pelinegro.

Una vez encontrada su ropa y de haberse puesto las prendas más importantes, antes de teletransportarse hacia su cuarto, miró un rato el rostro de su novio. Él se veía tan tranquilo e indefenso cuando dormía. No pudo evitar soltar una ligera sonrisa.

Realmente estaba tan agotada que, cuando llegó a su habitación, decidió por dormir tal cual como llegó.

…

— _Viper._

_TOC TOC TOC_

Se revolvió incómoda en la cama y abrió los ojos a la oscuridad de su cuarto. Alguien estaba tocando la puerta— ¿Qué?—respondió sin moverse un ápice con la voz adormilada hasta algo rasposa.

— _Es hora de desayunar, baja_—era Luce, según pudo reconocer y por el sonido de los pasos, ésta se fue.

Se levantó, se bañó, se cambió de ropa y fue a desayunar. Ahí en la mesa del comedor se encontraba solamente Luce tomando una taza de té y leyendo el periódico. Le extrañó un poco la falta de la presencia de los demás.

— Los demás salieron un rato. Es domingo, así que deben estar relajándose—Luce le comentó como si le hubiera leído la mente. Sólo se limitó a asentir en respuesta.

Después de que la pelinegra se haya levantado hacia la cocina, regresó con la comida de la ilusionista.

…

Al entrar a los confines de su cuarto, dejó escapar un denso suspiro, no sabía por qué pero no se sentía de ánimos para absolutamente nada. Se dejó caer en la cama.

Justo cuando se estaba quedando dormida, del cajón de su velador sacó su calendario personal para ver si tenía algo pendiente para la próxima sema…

De repente su mente pareció caer en algo y su respiración se cortó como si hubiera olvidado cómo respirar. Sus ojos pasaban por aquel calendario una y otra vez y con aquel manojo de papeles se fue al baño.

— Oh, por Dios…—después de "revisar" si su calendario estaba en lo correcto, no pudo evitar ponerse pálida— No me ha tocado mi período…—su menstruación se cortó… dos veces.

Regresó a su habitación, y empezó a caminar por ésta en círculos.

_Vamos, vamos, Viper. Tranquila. Haber respira 1, 2, 3, 4…_

_¿Y si estaba embarazada?_

No pudo evitar tocar su vientre sobre su ropa y posar su mirada ahí; ¿Qué haría con un bebé así? ¿Qué diría Fon? Bueno, esa parte no le preocupaba tanto porque él es un hombre responsable pero aun así estaba muy asustada. Además ¡Pronto serían Arcobaleno! Y traer un bebé en éste momento… admiraba mucho a Luce por traer a un niño al mundo en su estado actual pero, ¡No estaba preparada!

De repente, el cuarto empezó a asfixiarla y sudó frío.

_No estoy preparada._

Todavía no era seguro, una vez que no le haya llegado el período puede ser coincidencia, pero ¿Dos veces? Había menos probabilidades de que sea _solo_ una coincidencia.

Solo había una manera de averiguarlo.

Tenía que ir a una Farmacia _ya_.

…

Bajó las escaleras hacia la sala y al parecer no había nadie dentro.

_Por lo menos nadie notará que me fui._

Iba a regresar a su habitación para teletransportarse…

— Viper.

Alguien la llamó y se petrificó cuando reconoció la voz— Nh, Fon—logró poner su voz natural, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de la preocupación. Se dio la vuelta para ver al pelinegro que le estaba sonriendo como usualmente lo hace. Intentó devolverle la sonrisa pero solo le salió una mueca torcida.

— ¿Qué pasa? Te noto tensa—le hizo mostrar su interés en ella tomando una de sus manos.

— No, nada.

El pelinegro, al ver que no había nadie, atrajo a la ilusionista y la besó suavemente en los labios.

Aquel cariñoso beso logró sacarla un rato de su preocupación y le correspondió.

A medida que los segundos pasaban, el beso se hacía más profundo y apasionado, introduciendo sus lenguas en la boca del otro— Mn.

Cuando el experto en Artes Marciales se separó de ella, siguió con un camino de besos desde su mandíbula hasta su cuello, dar pequeños mordiscos y pasar su lengua por la piel sensible. Luego lamió el lóbulo de la oreja— Viper…—dejó escapar en su oído un susurro profundo, lujurioso, lleno de segundas intenciones que la peliazul logró captar.

Lastimosamente tuvo que volver a la realidad y recordar el porqué de su apuro. A pesar del agarre de los brazos de Fon para atraerla hacia él, logró liberarse— Fon, ahora no puedo…—contestó con algo de vergüenza pero sí determinada.

El pelinegro de nuevo la atrajo hacia su cuerpo haciendo caso omiso a sus negativas y quiso besarla de nuevo, pero ella nuevamente se zafó de él— Tengo un asunto pendiente que no puede esperar.

Fon se sorprendió un poco ante esto. Créanlo o no, pero ésta era la primera vez que Viper le decía que _No_— _Yo _no puedo esperar—intentó replicar acercándose más a ella.

— _Mi asunto_ no puede esperar—y antes de que le preguntara que era lo _tan importante_ que era ese asunto, decidió teletransportarse en su presencia haciendo un ademán de "Nos vemos después". Definitivamente no le iba a decir que había altas posibilidades de que esté embarazada.

…

— ¡Buenos días! ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?—preguntó una joven alegre distrayéndose de lo raro que vestía ese cliente frente suyo.

— Nh… Quiero-Quiero u-una…—¿Viper? ¿Se te comió la lengua los ratones? Sentía su corazón palpitar rápidamente ante solo la posibilidad de quedar embarazada— _una prueba de embarazo_—dijo por último raudo y en un susurro. Definitivamente no estaba calmada, quería irse ya a su habitación; no quería que nadie supiera que estaba allí.

— ¿Qué? ¿Me lo puede repetir? No le escuché…

Soltó un suspiro— Quiero una _prueba de embarazo—_repitió ésta vez un poquitito más calmada, pero impaciente, aunque tampoco pudo evitar que su voz saliera en una especie de susurro forzado.

La señorita que atendía hizo una mueca— ¿Podría alzar un poco más la voz por favor?

— Que quiero una…

Justo pasó un camión en la calle de al frente pitando.

— ¿Mande?

— ¡QUE QUIERO UNA MALDITA PRUEBA DE EMBARAZO!

Todas las personas en la Farmacia y hasta algunas que estaban en la calle, se voltearon a verla. Viper no pudo más que rodar los ojos… claro… y no quería que _nadie_ se entere que estaba allí. Se sentía un poco avergonzada de haber gritado eso.

Después de un momento llegó la chica con el pedido, pagó y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya se encontraba de nuevo en su habitación.

Sacó la de la funda la prueba y sus manos dieron un pequeño temblor, casi sentía nauseas de lo nerviosa que estaba así que entró al baño rápidamente para quitarse las dudas.

Después de salir del baño, estaba sentada en la cama, esperando los más largos minutos de toda su vida. Mientras seguía esperando lo que parecían ser horas en su mente; se dedicó a pensar un poco más calmada la situación.

¿Y si realmente estaba embarazada? ¿Qué haría? Por muy mala que podía ser, tenía todavía cierto sentido de cordura y no iba a abandonar al bebé, solo ¡Que no estaba preparada! ¡No quería tener un hijo todavía!

Todavía…

Todavía… y si en un futuro donde sea obligada a asentar cabeza, tendría un bebé ¿Cómo sería? ¿Cabellos azules como ella? No, de segundo serían negros como los de su pa…

_¡ARGH! ¡¿PERO EN QUÉ ESTABA PENSADO?_— Viper, la espera y la ilusión de ser ma…—por alguna razón no pudo pronunciar la palabra completa— ugh, ¿Me estoy volviendo sentimental por una "todavía no comprobada suposición"? No puedo hacer eso—volvió a pensar en su actual situación— Esto me pasa por no obligar a Fon a usar _preservativos_…—sus mejillas se colorearon fuertemente ante lo dicho.

Siguió esperando pacientemente hasta que ya acabó el tiempo; con manos temblorosas cogió la prueba del velador, todavía no podía mirarlo. Soltó el aire que inconscientemente había retenido en sus pulmones y abrió los ojos para despejar sus dudas…

Una raya.

¡UNA RAYA! Corrió por la caja.

¡No estaba embarazada!

— Ah… ¡Aha!—casi soltó una risa y sintió que le había levantado un gran peso de sus hombros; de verdad se sentía aliviada… ¡Rayos! ¡De verdad que no estaba preparada para ser ma…! bueno, _eso_.

Repentinamente, se sintió muy cansada, la agitación, la preocupación, la ansiedad y los nervios del día aprovecharon su alivio para derrumbarla. Hizo a un lado la prueba y se acurrucó en la cama para dormirse.

…

Después de un par de horas, logró despertarse. Se sentía tranquila pero rara y además, había tenido un sueño demasiado _extraño._

¡Había soñado que tenía un hijo! ¡Un niño! ¿De cuánto? ¿Seis años? Fon estaba jugando con él en lo que parecía ser una sala, ambos eran idénticos: Los mismos cabellos negros y muchas facciones compartidas, el niño tenía los mismos ojos rasgados solo que su color de ojos era igual al de la ilusionista y tenía las respectivas marcas en sus infantiles mejilla.

Intentó espantar esos pensamientos, no era momento.

Tenía que bajar a almorzar.

A lo que iba al comedor, no pudo impedir pensar en cómo reaccionaría Fon al saber que posiblemente hubiera sido pa… (hasta era difícil pensar en aquella palabra) _padre_, eso.

Cuando llegó al comedor, encontró a Luce sentada tomando una taza de té, leyendo una revista, casi pareciera que no se hubiera movido de ahí desde la mañana.

— V-Viper-chan…—arrugó el entrecejo, ese tono y ese temblor en su voz era muy _inusual_— Te demoraste en bajar, te llamé un par de veces para que vengas a almorzar, pero… bueno, no tiene importancia. Ya te traigo la comida.

Y en poco tiempo ya se encontraba comiendo. De vez en cuando veía de reojo a la futuro Arcobaleno del Cielo, se comportaba demasiado _inusual_; veía como se revolvía extraña en su silla, a veces enviándole unas miradas raras y cuando hacían contacto visual, ella no hacía más que sonreír nerviosa.

— Los demás volvieron a salir… no creo que vuelvan temprano—comentó Luce, el ambiente se puso tenso y quiso cortar el silencio incómodo.

Otra vez la ojiazul volvía con sus miradas nerviosas y revolverse en su silla… ¡La estaba poniendo de los nervios!

— Luce/Viper…—dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo. Se sorprendieron ante la coincidencia.

— ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó la pelinegra concediéndole la palabra a la peliazul.

— Tú primero…—quería que ella hablara de una vez que era lo que sucedía para poder comer en paz.

— A-Ah… Ok—Luce miró hacia varios lados del comedor para cerciorarse de que ambas se encontraban solas y una vez segura acercó su silla a la de ella y se inclinó. Viper alzó una ceja por su comportamiento— Ok. Verás que hoy salí hace un par de horas…—Viper sabía que Luce no sabía por dónde empezar. Asintió— fui a comprar mis medicamentos, así que fui a la _Farmacia_…

_Espera, ¿Qué?_

— Te vi allí… y bueno…—Luce soltó un suspiro para luego sonreírle dulce y tomar una de sus manos— llegaré al punto: ¿Viper, estás embarazada?

Viper se petrificó y casi escupe la comida ¡¿Luce la vio? Se puso pálida e hizo lo mejor que sabía hacer— No sé de lo que estás hablando—le respondió cortante; tenía que fingir demencia.

…

Un pelinegro hacía su camino por la puerta trasera de la casa. Había pasado varias horas entrenando y necesitaba ir a la cocina por agua; pensó que era el momento justo de descansar un poco.

La mayoría del tiempo pensó en su novia peliazul, su comportamiento era raro… _A lo mejor era una situación de vida o muerte_ pensó (sin saber que estaba más o menos en lo correcto). Decidió dejarle espacio aunque se sorprendió al no verla almorzando con todos, de hecho, se vio muy tentado a ir a verla pero cuando Luce dijo que estaba _ocupada_ desistió de su idea. _Más tarde voy a verla._

Cuando ingresó a la cocina y se iba a servir el agua, notó que había alguien en el comedor y a través de la ventana de la puerta se dio cuenta de que eran Luce y Viper. Al parecer estaban conversando. Decidió hacer el menor ruido posible para no molestarlas; se notaba que era algo importante.

Mientras tomaba agua, no pudo evitar escuchar algo de la conversación; sabía que era de mala educación, pero no tenía culpa: la casa era silenciosa y él tenía los sentidos muy desarrollados…

— _Fui a comprar mis medicamentos, así que fui a la Farmacia… te vi allí… y bueno…_—esa era Luce, según podía reconocer… _¡Fon! ¡Escuchar conversaciones ajenas es malo!_ Se reclamó mentalmente y se dirigió a la salida, pero hubo algo que lo detuvo— _llegaré al punto: ¿Viper, estás embarazada?_

Fon se sorprendió a más no poder y casi bota el agua que estaba tomando y, haciendo a un lado sus reglas de moral, se apegó a la puerta lo más silenciosamente para escuchar mejor la conversación.

— _No sé de lo que estás hablando._

— _¡Viper! ¡No tienes que ocultármelo! Sé muy bien que eres mujer y que allí en la Farmacia estabas comprando una prueba de embarazo…_

¿Así que eso era lo _tan importante_ que tenía que hacer? Si lo hubiera sabido… ¿Por qué no se lo dijo? ¡La hubiera acompañado!

Hubo un gran silencio del otro lado de la puerta.

— _Si estás embarazada yo te puedo ayudar con tu situación ¡Yo estoy pasando por eso! Y créeme, Viper, es la mejor bendición que puedas recibir… Oh, por Dios. Viper, por favor, no me digas que vas a abortar…_

A Fon se le escapó el corazón al escuchar aquella palabra _¿Abortar?_ ¡Ella no podía hacer eso! ¡No! Viper no era ese tipo de persona y si se le cruzaba la idea por la cabeza ¡No se lo permitiría!

— _L-Luce yo no…_

— _¿Quién es el padre?_

El pelinegro que las estaba espiando casi se ríe ante esa pregunta: _¡Por supuesto que soy yo!_

— _¿Él sabe de esto? ¿Se lo has dicho? ¿Te apoya? No me digas que él…_

— _¡LUCE! ¡Ya deja de hacer preguntas! Y está bien ¡Sí fui a la maldita Farmacia para comprar la prueba! ¡NO estoy embarazada! ¿Ya?_

— _¿Qué?—_Luce dijo lo mismo que pensó Fon_— Viper, sabes que no me puedes mentir…_

— _No estoy mintiendo, además, ya no quiero hablar de esto_.

Después de un rato, dejaron de escucharse sonidos, al parecer la ilusionista se había teletransportado a su habitación dando por terminada la conversación. Al sentir que Luce se dirigía a la cocina, salió rápidamente de allí hacia el patio a caminar, pensar con la cabeza fría.

Viper confesó que sí había ido a la Farmacia a comprar una prueba de embarazo…

_¿Realmente estaba embarazada?_

_Pero le dijo a Luce que no…_ de todas formas aquella negación pudo haber sido mentira, después de todo, Viper siempre quiso mantener su relación en secreto, así que negar el embarazo era obvio.

Su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto. Y si era cierto ¿Por qué no se lo dijo? Ser padre… era algo que lo tomó por sorpresa pero no por eso lo rechazaba ¡Él la apoyaría en todo! Ese niño sería el resultado de los dos, de las veces que estuvieron en la intimidad.

Fon se sintió muy tentado a ir a la habitación de Viper y despejar sus dudas de una vez por todas pero no, mejor esperaría a que se enfriaran un poco las cosas y de noche hablaría con ella.

…

_¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?_

Cuando ya estaban todos merendando en la mesa, podía sentir dos miradas en su ser: Luce la miraba de reojo y parecía de sospecha… Ok, ¡Ya le había dicho la verdad! ¿Qué más esperaba? No iba a decirle: "Hola, Luce. Siento cómo te traté en el comedor. Hoy en la mañana tenía sospechas de que iba a tener un hijo de Fon y por eso me hice la prueba, aquí la tienes ¿Ves? Una raya…" Ni muerta, no tenía por qué dar tantas explicaciones por lo que hizo lo mejor posible para ignorar esa mirada.

Pero la otra mirada la desconcertaba: Fon no le quitaba los ojos de encima (discretamente). Podía notar cierta incertidumbre pero que la miraba así ¡La ponía tensa! ¿Qué le pasaba?

Intentó comer lo más pacíficamente y rechazar las ganas de levantarse y decir "¿Qué pasa con ustedes?" hoy tuvo un día demasiado estresante y esto iba a derramar su paciencia.

Suspiró de alivio al estar en la tranquilidad de su habitación, hace como media hora habían acabado de comer y al fin podía relajar…

_TOC TOC TOC_

Se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta revelando a su novio pelinegro— Fon…—lo dejó pasar y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, ambos se sentaron en la cama.

— Viper, yo… quería hablar contigo…—¿Ahora por qué todo el mundo titubeaba al momento de entablar una conversación con ella? Solo se limitó a alzar una ceja pero al ver que Fon no decía nada, se veía realmente ¿Incómodo? No, más era dudoso. Decidió preguntarle.

— ¿Sucede al…?

— ¿Estás embarazada?—le cortó el experto de Artes Marciales mirándola fijamente, a pesar de que aún tenía puesta la capucha.

La ilusionista se sorprendió— ¿Qué?—¡¿Acaso ahora todo el mundo sabía que fue a la estúpida Farmacia a comprar una maldita prueba de embarazo?

— ¿Estás embarazada?—repitió el pelinegro, serio.

— ¿Q-Qué… cómo…? ¿Fuiste también a la Farmacia…? ¡Espera! ¿Estuviste escuchando mi conversación con Luce?—se estaba enojando.

— Yo… no era mi intención… de todas formas, ahora estamos hablando de ti. Quiero que me respondas.

— No puedo creer que hayas estado espiando…—¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de que Fon estaba escuchándolas?

— ¡Viper! En serio, quiero que me respondas—le llamó la atención el asiático, realmente se lo veía muy serio y nervioso por saber— porque si estás embarazada, yo… también soy responsable, no te voy a dejar sola, porque yo…—el pelinegro detuvo su hablar cuando vio a Viper levantarse para ir al baño y regresar enseguida.

— Deja de preocuparte que al parecer te ha dado la manía de no creerme como Luce… No estoy embarazada—le tendió la prueba mostrándole la verdad.

Fon, al ver esto, se relajó; sus dudas se desvanecieron pero se sentía extraño— Sabes… ¿Sabes que estuve pensando sobre esto casi toda la tarde?—la peliazul se sentó a lado de él.

— Ya me imagino…

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que posiblemente estabas…?

— Porque te hubieras puesto así de nervioso y alborotado—le cortó— No creí armar problema por nada, si hubiera sido positivo, el caso hubiera sido distinto… si te hubiera avisado.

Ambos permanecieron sentados en silencio, pensando sobre lo pasado. Fon la miró, Viper se notaba cansada ¿Qué habría estado pensando Viper ante la posibilidad de tener un bebé? No pudo evitar sonreír, la tomó de la cintura y ambos se recostaron en el colchón.

— Yo había estado pensando mucho en nuestro futuro, en cómo podríamos pasar con nuestro niño… Ser padres hubiera sido divertido—el pelinegro le besó gentilmente la mejilla.

Ante este pensamiento que le compartió el pelinegro, a ella le pasó una corriente eléctrica en la espina— No estoy preparada—le respondió lo mismo que había pensado todo el día— Por eso desde ahora en adelante hay que ser más cuidado…

— ¡Me emocioné tanto en ser padre!—le interrumpió, la peliazul frunció el seño porque sabía que lo hizo a propósito— Viper—le miró con esa mirada traviesa que rara vez mostraba— Hagamos un bebé.

— ¡¿Qué?—Viper casi salta de la cama, pero el pelinegro la tenía bien sujeta de la cintura— ¡No estarás hablando en se…!

Los labios del pelinegro encontraron los suyos fundiéndose en un apasionado beso. Le arrebató la capucha de la cabeza y empezó con su camino de besos sabiendo exactamente dónde estaban sus puntos más sensibles. Se colocó encima de ella y se apegó a su cuerpo metiendo sus manos por debajo de la blusa.

— Ah…—soltaba uno que otro gemido dejándose llevar.

Si se lo ponía de esa forma… tal vez podría considerarlo, solo tal vez…

**-.-.-**

**-.-**

**.**

**End?**

Umn… no sé que decir, mi cabeza estaba corta de inspiración y la posible idea de Viper embarazada me causó tanta curiosidad que he aquí lo que salió xDD

Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
